


Through The Night

by rayssalovesrosegarden



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Weird Dream, F/M, I didn't even feel bad for making them suffer, I used to be afraid of bridges, Older Oscar, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), RoseGarden, Running Away, angsty, in the night, it's Rosegarden week, no maybe I did, poor beans, so I have lots of nightmares about it lol, written by a non native speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden
Summary: After a fight they couldn't win, Qrow and Teams JNPR and RWBY ended up scattered in a forest. Now, Ruby and Oscar are alone, tired, with no Aura or Scroll signal, they have to cross a bridge to get to the nearest town and ask for help. But things get out of hand as they try to get to the other side of the river.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! So, context. I used to be afraid of bridges. Not crossing them, but like, if the bridge falls and you're walking on it, what do you do? Anyways, I had a dream ( one of the many ) with a bridge and it was night and really, really dark. I had to cross it but it was so long and eventually I stepped on the wrong place and fell through straight to the water. I woke up in cold sweat. And, again, I'm not a native speaker, so, any mistakes, correct me. Have a good reading!

The only thing they could see was the dark starless night sky. The trees were tall and they were both in the middle of nowhere, no shattered moon to guide them. Oscar was lightly injured, panting while he and Ruby ran away. Their Aura had broken during the fight they just managed to escape from. Even with Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Qrow, they were still outnumbered and couldn't stand a chance against their adversary. And now, with everyone splitted out, Ruby and Oscar had to search for a way to get back to somewhere with scroll signal to contact their friends before something or someone caught them. They had no more bullets or strength left to battle.

After several minutes of running without looking back, Oscar stopped, throwing himself on his knees and closing his eyes. His lungs suffering, requiring him to breathe normally. Ruby turned around to look at her sides, seeing if there was someone following them. But there was no one, everything was pitch black around them. She knelt by Oscar and rubbed his back, reassuring him that she was still there so he would be able to calm down and steady his breath. Her breathing was stable, she was trained to do it properly while running, differently from the younger boy, who was still struggling to get some air inside his chest.

"Where to now?" Once he felt her hand on his back, Oscar sighed between gasps, looking up to Ruby and seeing her silver eyes reflecting some light, the proof that it was her. The Huntress stopped for a moment and looked around once more. In the silence, she could hear water flowing, and it was not from the soft and thin rain around them. They were close to a big amount of water, maybe a river or a lake. 

"There's a water stream somewhere near here. We can follow it by the shore and see if it leads us back to town. At least until one of us recovers a little bit of Aura." Ruby explained, giving her boyfriend some time to catch his breath and recover his strength to get back up. 

"Okay. Right." Oscar nodded, standing up again. Ruby held his hand and he interlocked their fingers, finding comfort and courage to give the first step. They walked forward, slowly not to attract Grimm and other animals, trying not to feel too desperate. The sound of water was getting closer and closer the more they walked. The neverending darkness swallowing them.

Ruby was attentive to the other sounds, like sticks breaking, leaves shaking, the wind, the rain and their own footsteps. She wanted to make sure they were alone. Oscar, on the other hand, was getting too tired way too fast. His stamina was being drained quickly, even if his wounds were not so bad, they weren't healing without Aura, and that was making things even more difficult. After forty minutes of walking, the boy tripped on a tree root and fell on his butt. Ruby tried to hold him by his hand but she was dragged down with him.

"Are you okay?" The girl quickly turned to her companion, looking at him with a worried expression, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was there. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What about you?" His green eyes glowed in the dark, telling Ruby that he was looking at her, his attention on her. She nodded with an "mhm", but her hand ran to her knee, the skin was only lightly grated, but she could feel some drops of her hot red blood escaping from the wound. "How much further until we reach the shore? I'm dead already." Oscar sighed, feeling his legs sore. Ruby could listen to the water running really closely now.

"Just a few more minutes of walking. If you want some time to rest, I can go take a look and get back quickly." Ruby knew it was a bad idea to leave him there alone. The forest was too dark to see her way back, but she didn't know if it was worse than dragging him around while he wasn't able to walk properly. Oscar was fast in shaking his head, knowing that it was best to stick together.

"No. I'm better now. Let's go." After a deep breath, Oscar tried to stand up with Ruby's help. She guided him towards the sound of the water. It was getting closer but it seemed to never come. And the more they walked, the more tired they got. She could feel her knees shaking from carrying her weight and her vision was starting to blur slowly. 

They needed to rest, but somewhere safe, and what if they were being followed? What if this calm and soft rain turned into a storm? She couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk their lives like that. They needed to get to that stream at least. Their slow rhythm only made the walking last more. Ruby felt Oscar starting to shiver, the cold water and wind bothering his skin like sharp needles. She gulped but kept going forward.

And they finally got to it. To the said stream. When the two got to the shore, they saw that the distance from one shore to another was pretty big. It wasn't even the thin fog or the dark night that were making it harder for Oscar and Ruby to see the other side of the river, it was the fact that it was really big, and if Oscar was correct, it was one of the biggest in the whole Remnant. He mentally cursed geography for reasons only he and Ozpin knew. But, at the same time, he also knew there was a bridge. A big one, made up to support heavy and long trucks. The tricky twist was: the bridge was rickety by now, after fifteen years of closure, probably because it gave access to the dangerous place that that enemy's territory was. But it was still their best option. 

"Ruby." He called and saw his girlfriend turning her head to him, her hair sticky because of the rain. "There's a bridge not so far from here. I don't know if we can cross it, but we can at least try. And if there's a bridge this size, there must be road we can follow." Oscar was waiting for her answer.

Ruby didn't question how he knew that. She was aware that, some times, he had flashbacks of Ozpin's memories or that he looked over the information that the old man kept inside Oscar's mind. She nodded and looked around, trying to find the said bridge.

"Which way?" Ruby rubbed her eyes, taking the water drops from her face to have a better vision through the sticky hair strands. Oscar pointed to their left after checking the flow of the water, seeing the direction they needed to head to. 

They walked more following by the shore, but even if they were tired, Oscar was more determined now that he knew there was a way to get back to the town near the forest. It didn't take long, after twelve minutes, the two got to the bridge. The structure seemed fine, but some parts were missing on the way, holes over their path. Oscar gulped seeing the state that the bridge was, but Ruby nodded to him, reassuring. 

Before they gave the first step, she turned around to look over and see if there was a trail like Oscar said, seeing that there was, indeed, a big path between the trees, but it didn't seem recently used. But maybe, if they followed it to the end, it would lead them somewhere they could ask for help. They both had to climb the low contention concrete blocks before getting to the way, and the first one to step on the bridge was Ruby. She was as confident as ever that they were both on the right way. The middle was rickety and probably wouldn't hold them both, so they walked by the edge were they could hold on to the big metal supports brazed to the structure. 

And each movement they made, the bridge answered with a cry of the long unused metal structures. Now they knew why that bridge was closed. It's floor was made of concrete in the center path, but it was cracking with the weight of time, and it didn't seem safe. But neither did the edge. It was made off of a more thicker steel plate that was able to hold them both, but it was rusty. But the center seemed far more unstable and ready to just fall apart than the edge. Luckly, the rain wind was calm, blowing gently on them.

The one on the lead was still Ruby. Every time the metal creaked, they felt a freezing cold piercing their spines like long needles, but they had to keep going. Staying still would only make it worse. At some point, she stepped and felt her foot sinking, the sound of the metal crying on her ears. She was quick to walk out, but when Oscar placed his foot there, it sank more, the metal shattered under him, swallowing him and cracking even more. He screamed all the air from his lungs, feeling the sharp steel tips scratching deep into his leg.

Ruby jumped and screamed his name back, not thinking twice before grabbing his arm so he wouldn't end up in the river bellow them as it all broke apart. Oscar was still holding on to the metal by his side, his other hand grabbed tightly on Ruby's wrist. She unfolded Crescent Rose and used the tip of the blade to tear the metal and free his leg so she could pull him back up. When she managed to take him out of the hole, they both fell back, panting like if they've been running the entire way to the bridge. 

Oscar fell over Ruby, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her heart pounding against her ribcage. He grasped her shirt, eyes shut and his head on her shoulder like if the hole in the metal was going to suck him back in. They stayed like that for a few moments, convincing themselves that it was alright and that it was safe to let each other go. Then, after the adrenaline settled down, Ruby heard Oscar hissing sharply. When she looked, his leg was coated with his own blood, thin red lines streaming from the scratches appearing through the fabric of his pants and dripping on her own.

"Oh my gods!" She sat up straight, laying Oscar on his back. He turned his face to the sides, agonizing while Ruby examined the wounds. She finished tearing up that part of his pants to expose the scratches and threw it away, turning to reach her own cape when his fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looked down to him with the most worried expression he ever saw in her face.

"You like that cape too much. I won't let you..." The young man said before hissing again and leaning his head forward when the wave of pain struck him. Ruby shook her head, but quickly reached her shoulder, sinking her nails in the sleeve and tearing it apart. She wasn't caring about her clothes, she needed to stop his bleeding and avoid any infection. Or else, he could lose his leg.

From where he was laying, the water drops of the rain looked like tears in the Rose's face while she did it all. He didn't think that she was actually crying until he heard her hiccups and saw her shoulders going up and down. But even so, she wrapped her torn up sleeve around his leg with her shaky hands. Fortunately, it was long enough to cover all the scratches and thick enough to stop the blood, though the white cloth started to gradually redden. In her whole life, she never wished so badly for Jaune to be with them. But she thought again, he wouldn't be of much more help, as his Aura was just as drained as their own. 

Then, after tying the fabric around Oscar's leg, Ruby sighed and cleaned her forehead, examining if it was good enough for now. She nodded to herself and sat him up. He was still feeling the pain, but the best he could do was to remain strong until the end, no matter what.

"C'mon." Ruby said in a low voice while helping the boy getting on her back. He was already taller than her, but she was still going to try it now that he wasn't able to walk by himself. Oscar did what she wanted, out of options. He climbed and involved his arms around her neck and she supported his legs, careful not to hurt him on the process.

Weirdly, the Huntress didn't feel like Oscar was too heavy for her. She walked normally and felt like carrying a full bag. After all, Ruby was a pretty strong person. She had trained arms and legs after all this time of fighting using a giant scythe. She was even able to carry Weiss, bridal style, and the Schnee was taller then her. But now, the silver eyed woman had a different problem. She got heavier with the boy on her back. And she was reminded of that when the metal plate cried louder than before. 

And now, she had one more different problem. Oscar heard something on the trees that were left behind them and turned around slightly, expecting to see the wind and the rain blowing the leaves in the trees but his eyes immediately widened once he saw four figures covered by the dark with flashlights in their hands, pointing it to them.

"Over there!" A man screamed, making Ruby turn around with the same shook as Oscar. She immediately started running away. They were already in what looked like the middle of the bridge when they heard the four step on it, going by the center.

They held tightly onto each other after hearing a gunshot. The four unknown persons were far away from the two as they ran, so luckily, none of the projectiles would get to them. Ruby's eyes were locked forward while she was running so she saw when a big hole appeared in front of them, but she could easily jump over it. When she did, the edge where they landed broke apart, rusty and cracked, it couldn't hold their weight plus the impact and they fell down in the river. 

The impact with the water wasn't as hard as Oscar thought it would be, but Ruby fell over him so he was the one to take the most part of the hit. The water made it difficult to hear what was happening on over the bridge, but Ruby felt more things falling down in the river. She held Oscar closely and tried to swim with him to the surface. They broke the water surface and gasped for air, being pulled and pushed up and down by the water flown. Suddenly, everything started to blur, and a dark blanket covered everything.

After what looked like two seconds, Oscar felt a heavy weight in his chest. He flinched, leaning forward quickly and coughing out the water that had remained inside his lungs. And like that, he felt the weight flowing out of him. He gasped trying to make his breathing steady. Oscar's mind was numb, it felt like if he was still restarting his systems. Looking around, they were at the shore, somewhere not far from the bridge as he could see the metal structure from where he was. He dropped his weight back into the wet dirt under his body. 

"Ruby, are you okay?" Oscar asked with closed eyes, his head and his leg hurting like hell. Silence. No response, just the sounds of the water flowing down. The boy opened his eyes quickly and looked around, finding Ruby lying on her back by his right. Her eyes were closed and her chest was not moving. 

In the span of half second, Oscar pushed himself closer to his girlfriend and grabbed her arms, not caring about his leg anymore. He leaned his head over the young woman's chest, hearing her heartbeat slowing down with every second. Quickly, he gathered his hands and put them over her chest, doing chest compressions in a fixed rhythm. He did it three times and Ruby still didn't react. Desperately, Oscar pulled her by her arms up to his lap, Ruby's breath was nonexistent. Seeing that, the boy locked their lips and pushed his air into her lungs in a mouth to mouth resuscitation. After doing it three times, he stopped to catch his own breath. She didn't react.

"Ruby, for God's sake, don't die on me..." he cried as he dived for her again, pushing air into her chest, not giving up until the boy felt she flinch and pull him away. Ruby turned to the side and threw up the water that had been stuck in her lungs. Oscar sighed and rubbed the silver eyed girl's back while she finished coughing and gasping. He waited for Ruby to calm down, reassuring her that he was there to help. She eventually managed to stabilize and leaned back on Oscar's shoulder, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for one more minute before Ruby sighed and pushed herself up, almost falling back if the other one still sitting hadn't caught her in time.

"We need to–" Ruby coughed, interrupting herself before she could finish the sentence. "We have to keep going." She sat up, grabbing a tree branch to help her get up. Then, she held one hand to Oscar so he could get up too. He stared at her hand, not sure if he should take it or not by the condition of his leg. "C'mon. I've got some Aura. I can activate my Semblance to get us in the path again. Then we walk." She still held her hand to him, waiting patiently. His eyes widened after she spoke.

"No! Ruby, you'll pass out if you get too exhausted. And with my leg like this, I won't be able to carry you, or even walk!" Even if he wasn't able to walk by himself, Oscar accepted Ruby's help, getting up and leaning over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly, knowing that it would tire her out but still going to do it. They were so close.

"Ready?" After steadying herself up, the Rose turned to Pine, who gulped but nodded. He had no choice, again. Ruby concentrated to gather her energy and Aura. And like that, they both scattered into red rose petals with green leaves that stormed away into the forest. 

It only lasted for two solid minutes and was enough to get them, at least, 50 meters away from the bridge. But once it was gone, they both crashed onto the ground, Ruby was almost unconscious over Oscar, that yelped feeling the girl fall over him. His ribs were starting to complain. One more sore part to the list. Now, the two were officially exhausted. The black haired girl had no strength to even open her eyes, and every limb in the green eyed boy ached like if his muscles were set on fire. So, they stayed there, laying on the dirt, lost and forsaken but in each others arms. 

Oscar accepted the fact that it was the end. The four unknown persons would get to them eventually, as the Huntsman and the Huntress were literally in their way. They had no energy left to move out and no one knew where they were. So he closed his eyes and just laid there with Ruby. It wasn't the worst ideia in the world, to die with the person you love. But it could be better. Hell, it could be way better. They would gladly trade their lives if that meant the other one would live. Not only with themselves, but with their friends and family too. 

A sound interrupted Oscar's pre-mortem thoughts. Like a low beep. The boy flashed his eyes open once he realized that it was the sound of a Scroll. They were inside the signal reach zone. He didn't have one, so it should be coming from Ruby's Scroll. He excused himself before going on looking for her tiny girl pocket on the back of her skirt. It wasn't there, obviously. It would've fallen into the river if it were there. He ran his hand up to her back, where her small back pack was. After rummaging over it, he found the small device and unfolded it, the bright blue light that it radiated when he got the call started to bother his eyes.

"Oscar?" A familiar voice spoke through the scroll. It sounded like Yang, and she was worried sick. He grumbled to answer his "sister-in-law". She sighed and nodded to herself. "Is Ruby with you?" Her voice cracked, but Oscar thought it was just the damaged Scroll speaker. 

"Yeah..." His voice was low and husky as he turned the camera to Ruby over him, her cheek against his chest. With closed eyes, she weakly called for her sister, not moving or looking. 

"Ruby! Where are you two?!" The Xiao long screamed, but they could hear more voices in the background with her. Probably the rest of the teams. They must've met halfway out of the forest. 

"There's a river. We are nearby the bridge. Someone's after us." His eyes closed when he turned the camera to him again, the light making it water. Yang nodded again, repeating the information to the ones following her. 

"You guys crossed the bridge, right? Turn the Scroll flashlight on and aim it up so we can see you. We'll get there before anyone else sees you two." It was possible to hear the woman and her friends start running as Oscar did as she said, holding tightly on Ruby while he was doing so. 

Within some minutes, he started to hear footsteps around them and gulped. The sound was circling them, like a snake getting ready to attack. The leaves on the bushes started to ruffle loudly. Even so, Oscar let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when familiar voices started to echo. Finally, Qrow's face appeared between the leaves, quickly calling the others to follow him.

Every remaining member of Teams JNPR and RWBY passed through the plants to gather around the two on the ground. Qrow and Yang got Ruby from over Oscar and Nora and Ren carried the young man. Everyone was reassuring the two, telling them that everything was going to be okay and that they knew how to get back to the city. That they were going to get help. And then, Oscar's determination and remaining energy washed away and his eyes rolled back, his body going limp as he passed out from a lot of different reasons. But he knew that he'd wake up in a safe place. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo. so, if the feedback is good, i might post another chapter, like, they waking up in the hospital and just fluffy as they recover from the last night's events. Idk. comment and leave your kudos, no pressure aksdjkashkasjdk. see ya'.


End file.
